


adventures in babysitting

by froppytsu



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, QUALITY CONTENT, its currently two am why am i writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froppytsu/pseuds/froppytsu
Summary: they babysit Noah’s sister... it’s kinda plotless but... i dont care





	adventures in babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> has some personal headcannons mixed in with some from Love at First Bite by codysepian and phido

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE**

The message alert distracted Noah from his current situation that included him sitting cross legged on the floor with a hot pink feather boa around his neck and holding a tiny plastic empty teacup in his hands. Noah managed to sneakily turn on his phone and read his newest message.

**Cody**  
Hey...  
my moms are out of town of town if you wanted to drop by...

Noah frowned and looked up at his current situation, he weighed the two choices even though he knew it was impossible to get the one he wanted, oh how he would rather be at Cody's house. He didn't mind the relationship was new and undefined, that Cody didn't really know what he wanted yet. 

**Noah  
**can't I'm babysitting Sophia

Cody took a while to reply and Noah knew he blew it. "Hey Noah Mr. Bear wants some pizza, I think he's hungry." Sophia brought him back to his reality. He got up and ruffled her hair, getting her pigtails slightly out of place. "He wants Pizza Hut." Noah nodded as he took his phone out to the hall in order to call the pizzeria and order a large pepperoni pizza with the money his mother had left on the counter. As he finalized the order a text came through. 

**Cody**  
want some company?   
_i want to see you_  
i ran out of battery...

**Noah**  
wow  
playing too much clash of clans?

**Cody**  
shut up  
you ignored my previous text smh  
i just offered to hang out with you and Sophia

**Noah**  
no no please come over  
_i want to see you_  
i don't think i can drink more pretend tea

**Cody**  
be right there ;)

Noah rolled his eyes at Cody's response and put his phone away before returning to the tea party scene. "Mr. Bear Princess Noah is back!" Sophia smiled as he sat down next to her. He wasn't going to fight her about the roles in her imaginary tea party world, Princess Noah, Mr. Bear and King Sophia.

* * *

 

The knock on the door surprised Sophie more than it surprised Noah who was lost in a daydream, "Do you think that's Mr. Bear's pizza?" Sophia asked as she pulled Noah over to the door without allowing Noah to take off the feather boa or the sparkly tiara on his head.

"Sophia, I don't think I should answer the door like this." Noah tried to stop his sister from answering the door with him dressed like this, but it seemed impossible and before long Noah was standing before an open door in a feather boa and a tiara face to face with Cody. Cody's response was a quick picture that he quickly put as Noah's contact picture alongside a grin. 

"Not pizza." Sophia sighed. 

“I am Cody the valiant knight here to save the damsel in distress...” He looked up at Noah who’s only response was to roll his eyes,

“No way I am not a damsel in distress I am King Sophia.” She placed both of her hands on her hips. Cody managed not to laugh to Noah’s surprise and kept the game going.

”I know King Sophie for I am here to save....” Noah sighed and mouthed the words princess noah, Cody’s serious expression almost turned into a smile, almost. “...here to save Princess Noah.” Cody made a mental note to change Noah’s contact name to Princess Noah as he declared his plan. After a short pause he spoke again, “I also brought pizza as a piece offering.”  He placed the box on the kitchen counter

“Hmm...” Sophia thought it through for a while before nodding, “Alrighty you can stay, but Princess Noah is mine.” She hugged her brother before running off to her room in order to bring Mr. Bear, because he too needed a slice of pizza. 

“I met the pizza delivery guy right on your doorway and took matters into my own hands.” Cody shrugged as he peeled a pepperoni off of the pizza and ate it. Noah would’ve said something but he found it secretly endearing. 

"Well with this you've made King Sophia very very happy." Noah grabbed a slice out of the box, Cody leaned over the counter, “I owe you one.” Noah said over a bite of pizza.  
"Only King Sophia?" When Noah looked up he realized Cody was a lot closer than he expected, Noah was face to face with Cody, staring into his blue eyes and Noah shoved another bite of the pizza in his mouth. 

"You get to be a princess too! A princess knight!" Sophie walked in triumphantly holding both Mr. Bear and another sparkling tiara. Cody moved away from Noah and accepted the tiara that Sophie had brought just for him. Noah shoved the last of his pizza into his mouth and wiped his hand on his pants before walking in the direction of the bathroom. Sophia sat on one of the stools, "You're Cody right?"

Cody nodded, “I am a Cody correct.”

Sophia sighed as she took a bite of her pizza, “Alright a Cody listen up, you make my brother really happy and he’s not happy a lot... don’t ruin this, King Sophia has no mercy." She placed a big plastic sword between them and Cody almost choked on the pepperoni he had peeled of one of the slices.

Noah returned and picked up his sister before moving her to the sofa, "Stop patronizing princess Cody." 

Sophia stuck her tongue out at her brother, "I don't even know what that word means and it’s princess KNIGHT Cody. Remember he is here to save you." Cody laughed from his place in the kitchen where he found himself trying to find something to drink from the fridge. 

"There is soda in the back in the third shelf I think." Noah didn't even look up from his netflix scrolling, "Bring me one." Cody soon after joined the sofa with two sodas and brought an apple juice for Sophia. She gave him a small nod of appreciation in response to which Noah nudged her slightly, “Say thank you King Sophia.” She said thank you reluctantly and Noah chose the movie he knew she wanted. 

They watched Mulan for what seemed like the 50th time for Noah since it is one of Sophia's favorite movies to watch. Noah absentmindedly rested his head against Cody and Cody's hands found themselves drawn to his hair. Noah's hair was soft, like silky soft, Cody couldn't stop running his hand through his hair, and it's not like Noah was stopping him. The three of them hummed along to the songs, featuring the occasional sung line.

As the credits rolled Noah picked up his sleeping sister and dropped her off in her room along with Mr. Bear. “G’night.” He mumbled as he took the crown off her head and kissed the top of her head. Sophia opened an eye and grabbed Noah’s hand. “Wait.” She yawned before sitting up slightly, “I like Cody.” She smiled and Noah rolled his eyes for what seemed like the 30th time that day. 

“I said good night.” She pulled the covers over her head, “And just so you know,” Her eyes peeked up from the covers, “I do too.” She just smiled, Noah could see the I KNEW IT she was trying not to yell as he closed the door of her bedroom telling her one last time to go to sleep. 

Noah stretched his arms over his head as he walked into the kitchen for a slice of pizza only to get distracted by the giant plastic sword. He obviously felt inclined to pick it up, his mistake was turning to Cody at that exact moment. Cody had sat up and was staring at Noah, his smile told Noah ‘run for cover I’m boutta make a bad joke.’

“I didn’t know your sword was _that_ big.” Cody raised his eyebrows Noah looked down and realized the way he was holding the sword, he quickly placed it back on the table.

“You’re insufferable.” Noah walked up to the edge of the sofa. Cody shrugged in response. “But there’s a lot about me you don’t know yet.” Cody’s eyes widened and Noah smiled slightly. Cody tangled hands in Noah’s feather boa and pulled him onto him until their lips met.

Cody pulled away suddenly and quickly. “Hey whats wrong?” Noah brushed his hair out of his face as he sat down next to Cody. Their knees touched and Cody moved slightly, Noah frowned. “Do you... do you no longer want this?” Noah whispered. Cody’s eyes widened and he turned quickly placing both his hands on either side of Noah’s face.

“No I-” Cody sighed, “Listen I’m not afraid of a 6 year old but your sister threatened me and I- I don’t want to hurt you.” Noah smiled slightly and kissed the tip of Cody’s nose. “Stop this is serious.” Cody laughed, Noah hummed.

“Shh I know.” Noah kissed him once, “You.” twice. “Will.” a third time, “Not.” a fourth, “Hurt me.” At the fifth Cody kissed him back.

“I like you.” Cody mumbled against Noah’s lips. Noah rolled his eyes,

“I sure hope you do at this point.” Noah kissed him again, “If it makes any difference, I like you too.”

“Finally!” Sophia yelled from the hallway. Noah grabbed a pillow from the sofa and threw it at her. “Go to sleep Sophia Alexandra!”


End file.
